


For You, I Will

by boltblu91575



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, these kids deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: On the long trip to NJ to reach the Heartstone and a new Trollmarket, Claire reminds Jim why she came on this journey with him...
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	For You, I Will

_So, with all this free time, I’m indulging in new fandoms, which means new stories!!! So I recently discovered Trollhunters, and I fell in love with the ‘Jim and Claire’ pairing. Their love is so pure, so true…especially after Jim became half-troll. So this little offering is Jim coming to terms with this change…and realizing that he has someone to help him shoulder the burden…_

_So, you know the deal-I don’t own Trollhunters or any of the ‘Tales of Arcadia’ properties…now, on to the story!!!_

It was a grand undertaking. With the Trollmarket in Arcadia Oaks being abandoned due to its Heartstone being destroyed, Jim Lake. Jr,-the current Trollhunter-led a caravan of trolls to New Jersey, where they would establish a new Trollmarket. And Jim knew that victory called for sacrifices…and for victory, he sacrificed his _very humanity_ to defeat Gunmar, the leader of the Gumm-Gumms.

But Jim had sacrificed more than his humanity. He had to leave his mother and his old life back in Arcadia Oaks. And becoming half-troll had its share of problems. He lost his sense of taste…and he was susceptible to the sun as ordinary trolls. So, the caravan traveled at night-less chance of being seen by nosy strangers. And during the day, they would hole up in whatever darkened areas they could find.

The only thing that helped Jim deal with this was the presence of his closest friends. Accompanying Jim was Blinky, a multi-eyed troll who faced down those evils with Jim. Also on this trek was Nomura, a changeling who defected to helping Jim. Merlin-yes, the same Merlin from the legend of Camelot-was trooping along. But there was one person who sacrificed as much as he had- that was his girlfriend, Claire Nunez. 

She was there when this all began…first being distrustful of Jim due to his hiding of his activities. But after he risked his live to save her baby brother Enrique, she opened up to him. Soon enough, she eagerly jumped in to help Jim battle the evil trolls, especially after discovering her talent as magic. She was there for him through his battles, and he was there when she tried to open a huge portal to save the trolls. And when she was possessed by Morganna, Jim and Toby saved her very soul. They gave each other support…and support was what Jim needed, now more than ever. She had spent much of this trip glaring holes through Merlin. _How could he ask Jim to give up his normal life? His family?_ But now, she had made her way to where Jim was.  
  
He turned to see her, and said, “Hey.”  
  
She answered in reply, “Hey, you too.”  
  
There was a short silence before Claire said, “I hope you don’t mind me walking with you. I can only glare at Merlin for so long.”  
  
Jim replied, “No, not at all.” She reached over and took Jim’s clawed hand in hers. They walked in silence, content to be in each other’s company. Eventually the night began to pass into day, which meant the trolls had to retreat to a dark space to rest.

As the trolls settled to rest, Claire looked around and said, “Blinky…have you seen Jim?”

Blinky-Jim's mentor and the closest thing to a father Jim had-replied, “Well, fair Claire, I think he went to the clearing near here. He probably wants to watch the sunrise.”

Claire remembered the clearing and headed out. She probably knew that Jim wanted a little private time before retreating to the cover of the forest. She saw him, sitting on the ground facing the east.  
  
She came up to him and sat down. He turned to see Claire and said, “Hey again.”  
  
Claire, smiling, replied, “Hey to you again.” They sat in silence-until Claire asked, “Jim, is everything OK?”  
  
Jim laughed-a dry laugh-and said, “Well, I have horns coming out of the top of my head…I left my only family back in Arcadia Oaks…and any chance I have for a normal life is gone…I’m about as far from OK as you can be.”

Claire noted the sad tone in his voice. She turned to him and said, “Jim…I know that this change is going to take some getting used to…”  
  
Jim then said, “Claire…there’s nothing I can do for ‘getting used’ to this change!”  
  
Claire looked away, and Jim said, “No…Claire, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”  
  
Claire smiled anyway and squeezed his arm. She then said, “Jim…I know Strickler called you Atlas, because you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders. But you don’t have to carry the burden alone.”  
  
Jim looked into Claire’s eyes. He then softly said, “Claire…are you saying you want to carry this burden with me?”  
  
Claire replied, “You’re not the only one who sacrificed a life…I gave up my happy home life for you, Jim.”  
  
Jim said, “I know, and you didn’t have to do that…you didn’t have to leave your life in Arcadia Oaks for me…”  
  
Claire then took Jim in an embrace and said, “You’re right, I didn’t have to…I _chose_ to. Do you know why, Jim?”  
  
Jim had an idea…but he wanted…no, he _needed_ to hear her say it. He said, “No, Claire. Why did you choose to trek clear across the country and leave your stable life?”  
  
She said, “Because…I love you, Jim Lake, Jr. And there is no where I would go and nothing I would sacrifice to be with you. No matter what, Jim...for you, I will...”  
  
With that affirmation, Jim leaned down and kissed Claire, pressing his lips to hers-a feat made slightly more difficult due to Jim’s mouth having grown fangs. They separated for air, and Jim said, “Claire Nunez…I love you too…you beautiful witch, you..”  
  
Claire said, “Yeah….I guess…I did put a spell on your heart…”  
  
The light of the sun caught their attention. Jim said, “We’d better head back…we had a long night and I’m sure you’d like to get some sleep.”  
  
Claire said, “Well, I could use the beauty rest…” They shared another kiss, and headed back to the forest…and Jim was grateful to have Claire-not just because she loved him as much as he loved her, but because she was so willing to sacrifice everything for him…

 _Well, this was my first Trollhunters story!!! Just some cutesy fluff!!! And with what’s happening in the world, we could all use some cutesy fluff!!!_  
  
Until the next time!!!


End file.
